Carl's Change
by G'Shem
Summary: After Dracula is killed, Van Helsing and Carl are off on their newest adventure. But somethings happening to Carl. Can Van Helsing stop the change before it's too late? Will he want to?
1. Blood Ties

I was cold, very cold. Van Helsing was off trying to save Frankenstien's monster, and Ana was busy fighting the last of Dracula's brides. I had to find Van Helsing before the final stroke of midnight, but not before. The key to defeating Dracula was the element of surprise. As long as the Count didn't know that Van Helsing was a werewolf, we might have a chance. But for the moment, I was stuck waiting. There was still a good half hour until midnight, and all there was to do know was to wait. I looked around. The icy walls of Castle Dracula surrounded me. I was scared, I didn't know what to do. A noise from behind made me turn.

"If it isn't Van Helsing's little pet." said the Count.

"Stay back!" I warned, my voice shaking. He laughed. I could see the fang teeth, menacing and sharp. But at that moment they didn't look as horrible as they usually did. They were smaller, and looked somewhat delicate.

"I've come to give you a gift." said the Count, stepping ever closer to me.

"A gift?" I asked, transfixed. I couldn't have moved if I wanted to.

"Yes. Come closer." My feet moved on their own, moving me closer and closer to the monster. "That's it, don't be afraid." I somehow found his words soothing.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked. I was terrified.

"I'm going to give you my blood. So that no mater what happens tonight, my blood will live on." He leaned over me. "This won't hurt a bit." and with that he sunk his fangs into the soft skin of my neck. He was right, it didn't hurt at all. It did feel very strange though. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to get away from the Count, but at the same time, I didn't. When Dracula finally pulled away I felt lightheaded. "Now, hold still." with that he cut open a vein in his wrist and forced the bleeding appendage to my mouth.

"No." I managed to whisper before I was forced to drink the Count's blood. I could feel the thick liquid pouring down my throat. It was not entirely unpleasant. Finally the Count pulled his wrist away from my mouth. Weakened, I fell to the floor. Dracula knelt down beside me.

"Soon you will begin to change. You will become that which you have hunted." The irony of his words was lost on him. But it didn't escape me. I smiled despite everything. "Yes my child, don't despair. Embrace your new life. For you must know, there is no cure." At that my smile faded. "And now, my little fledgling, if you'll excuse me, I must be off to kill that awful Van Helsing." and with that, he left.


	2. Ashamed

A/N  
  
To all my glorious reviewers:  
  
Thank you, thank you! waves like a queen Thank you. Oh look, she's gonna cry again. Oh! If I only had a brain! Midnight Dove: Thanks, I'll have to check that out when I have time! szhismine: Don't worry, here's another chapter. draylon: Looks like the little pet is in trouble, doesn't it? Treesap02: Me too! Rusalka: I'm working on making them longer, fret not. Hikari: Here you go. Okay, this one is short. I'm sorry. I've been studying for finals, the chapters'll get longer as soon as I have a little time. (Chapter One was called 'Blood Ties')  
  
Chapter Two: Ashamed  
  
When I was sure that Dracula was gone I scrambled to my feet. It was more important to find Van Helsing now than ever. I made my way through the icy hallways of the castle. I heard a noise and looked in that direction. It was Ana. I called to her. She turned to face me. "Ana, here is the cure, get it to Van Helsing. You know what you need to do." As she rushed off I wondered if I should have told her. No. I reasoned with myself. What good would it do? And the truth was, I was ashamed.  
  
Another noise. It was Van Helsing. He was fighting the count. I looked up at the giant clock just as it began to strike midnight. Van Helsing was changing. He was becoming the wolf. The claws, the fangs, and of course the fur. All over. He was huge. The sight of my age old friend suddenly terrified me. He had become a monster. I doubled back in fear. Then I thought. Isn't that what I am to become? A monster? But worse. There is hope for Gabriel. For me, there is none. I am doomed to be a vampire forever.  
  
I watched in morbid fascination as werewolf and vampire fought. Little by little Van Helsing overpowered Dracula. In that fateful moment Gabriel bit into the cold flesh that was the count. It was over. Or was it? The werewolf lunged for Ana. The last of the Valerious clan managed to strike Van Helsing with the needle. But it was too late for her. As Van Helsing changed back to himself, he slowly realized what had happened. He had killed her.  
  
...................................  
  
"It's not your fault Van Helsing." I tried to comfort my friend. Ana was dead and buried an entire day now, but the effects of his grief lingered.  
  
"Thank you Carl, but right now I need to be alone."  
  
It was fine for me. As it was I had my own problem to deal with. What to do? I paced back and forth across my room in Castle Valerious. Should I tell Van Helsing or not? Already I could feel the changes taking place within me. My eyes had hurt when the sunlight hit them, my appetite was completely gone, and my senses (and teeth) were already sharpening. What to do?  
  
"What to do about what Carl?"  
  
Had I said that last bit out loud?  
  
"Van Helsing, there's something I need to tell you." 


End file.
